pokemon_pokedexfandomcom-20200213-history
Ivysaur
/ |dexcekalos=081 |gen=Generation I |species=Seed Pokémon |type=Grass |type2=Poison |evofrom=Bulbasaur |evointo=Venusaur |imheight=3'03" |metheight=1.0 m |imweight=28.7 lbs. |metweight=13.0 kg |ability=Overgrow |dw=Chlorophyll |color=Green |male=87.5 |egg1=Grass |egg2=Monster |body=08 |dexhoenn = 204}} Biology Physiology Ivysaur's appearance is very similar to that of its pre-evolved form, Bulbasaur. It still retains the turquoise skin and spots, along with its red eyes. Ivysaur's top fangs are now larger and are visible outside of the mouth. Also, its ears are now darkened to black in the center. The most notable change is that the bulb is starting to bloom, with pink petals visible, and large leaves on the bottom. The bud that it carried on its back as a Bulbasaur has grown into a full blossom when it had evolved and can grow larger in sunlight. As the blossom grows, Ivysaur loses the ability to stand on its hind legs. The blossom produces a pleasant smell when it is ready to bloom, and Ivysaur is ready to evolve into Venusaur. Behavior Habitat Gender differences Evolution Ivysaur will evolve from Bulbasaur at level 16 and evolves into Venusaur starting at level 32. Pokédex entries |border= |gen=I |redblue=When the bulb on its back grows large, it appears to lose the ability to stand on its hind legs. |yellow=The bulb on its back grows by drawing energy. It gives off an aroma when it is ready to bloom. |gold=Exposure to sunlight adds to its strength. Sunlight also makes the bud on its back grow larger. |silver=If the bud on its back starts to smell sweet, it is evidence that the large flower will soon bloom. |crystal=The bulb on its back grows as it absorbs nutrients. The bulb gives off a pleasant aroma when it blooms. |ruby=There is a bud on this Pokémon's back. To support its weight, Ivysaur's legs and trunk grow thick and strong. If it starts spending more time lying in the sunlight, it's a sign that the bud will bloom into a large flower soon. |sapphire=There is a bud on this Pokémon's back. To support its weight, Ivysaur's legs and trunk grow thick and strong. If it starts spending more time lying in the sunlight, it's a sign that the bud will bloom into a large flower soon. |emerald=To support its bulb, Ivysaur's legs grow sturdy. If it spends more time lying in the sunlight, the bud will soon bloom into a large flower. |firered=There is a plant bulb on its back. When it absorbs nutrients, the bulb is said to blossom into a large flower. |leafgreen=When the bulb on its back grows large, it appears to lose the ability to stand on its hind legs. |diamond=When the bud on its back starts swelling, a sweet aroma wafts to indicate the flower's coming bloom. |pearl=When the bud on its back starts swelling, a sweet aroma wafts to indicate the flower's coming bloom. |platinum=When the bud on its back starts swelling, a sweet aroma wafts to indicate the flower's coming bloom. |heartgold=Exposure to sunlight adds to its strength. Sunlight also makes the bud on its back grow larger. |soulsilver=If the bud on its back starts to smell sweet, it is evidence that the large flower will soon bloom. |black=When the bud on its back starts swelling, a sweet aroma wafts to indicate the flower's coming bloom. |white=When the bud on its back starts swelling, a sweet aroma wafts to indicate the flower's coming bloom. |black 2=When the bud on its back starts swelling, a sweet aroma wafts to indicate the flower's coming bloom. |white 2=When the bud on its back starts swelling, a sweet aroma wafts to indicate the flower's coming bloom. |x=There is a plant bulb on its back. When it absorbs nutrients, the bulb is said to blossom into a large flower. |y=When the bud on its back starts swelling, a sweet aroma wafts to indicate the flower's coming bloom. |or=There is a bud on this Pokémon’s back. To support its weight, Ivysaur’s legs and trunk grow thick and strong. If it starts spending more time lying in the sunlight, it’s a sign that the bud will bloom into a large flower soon. |as=There is a bud on this Pokémon’s back. To support its weight, Ivysaur’s legs and trunk grow thick and strong. If it starts spending more time lying in the sunlight, it’s a sign that the bud will bloom into a large flower soon. }}